Fools in Love (SQW2015) - Traduction de Velace
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Regina a besoin de sommeil. Bon sang! OS #SWANQUEEN


Bonjour à tous! Voici le 4ème OS de la série SwanQueen Week 2015 de Velace! Et accessoirement le 5ème de la semaine ;)

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

* * *

 **Fools in Love :**

Horrible. C'est ce que pense Regina en regardant la femme étalée de l'autre côté du lit.

Vraiment, totalement, complètement, 100% … horrible.

Emma ronfle comme un rhinocéros, pourquoi a-t-elle accepté de partager un lit ? Elle ne le saura jamais.

D'accord. Alors c'est peut-être un mensonge. Elle sait pourquoi. Voyons, bien sûr qu'elle sait.

L'amour. Stupide, éperdument amoureuse, elle ne voit rien à travers les stupides lunettes roses de l'amour. Le simple fait de penser à ce mot lui donne envie de frapper quelque chose. Blanche-Neige peut-être. Définitivement. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'indiscrétion d'une ancienne belle-fille, ses sentiments seraient toujours enfermés, cachés dans les profondeurs de son cœur sombre et glacé.

Peu importe que son cœur soit d'un rouge plutôt sain, presque débarrassé de l'obscurité qui recouvrait sa surface. Non, non, sombre et glacé c'est comme ça qu'elle l'aime et c'est exactement ce que ses yeux disent, c'est comme ça.

Regina soupire. Par tous les Saints, pourquoi a-t-elle poursuivi une émotion aussi ridicule pendant tant d'années ?

Des attentes irréalistes, évidemment.

Merci, Daniel.

Elle est amoureuse d'une idiote. Une idiote qui ronfle.

C'est pourquoi elle n'a pas partagé son lit. Elle se souvient. Elle s'en souvient comme si c'était gravé dans sa mémoire, cette première nuit. La nuit où tout a commencé, maudite Emma Swan avec ses foutues fossettes, elle se tenait sur le pas de sa porte trempée jusqu'aux os, avec sur son visage le regard d'espoir le plus ridicule du monde.

Comme si elle pouvait avoir pitié de quelque chose d'aussi pathétique. Oh, attendez …

Regina roule des yeux pour elle-même. Elle a eu pitié de cette satanée femme, elle l'a fait entrer comme une idiote et elle lui a offert un peignoir avant de la guider vers le feu de cheminée puis de prendre ses vêtements pour les sécher comme si c'était sa mère.

Pire. Idée. Du monde.

Le baiser d'après était agréable. Elle l'a pris pour de la gratitude au début, seulement pour qu'Emma détruise ensuite complètement toutes ses illusions et lui affirme qu'elle voulait faire ça depuis des lustres. Elle est toujours autant incapable d'articuler une phrase intelligible.

Mais ce baiser … Ugh.

Tout est parti de là.

Elles ont parlé, elles se sont embrassées un peu plus. Puis il y a eu les rendez-vous, le sexe – Mon Dieu ! Le sexe … Si elle avait su à quel point Emma était bonne au lit avant …

Non. Elle se renfrogne. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Si elle l'avait su plus tôt, cela n'aurait eu aucune importance. Si elle pouvait remonter le temps, elle giflerait Emma à la seconde où leurs lèvres se toucheraient.

Oui. C'est ça. Exactement ça.

\- _Bébé ?_

Elle est brutalement arrachée à ses pensées, Regina baisse les yeux sur la blonde qui la regarde fixement.

\- _Quoi ?_

Emma se tourne vers elle et soutient sa tête en étant accoudée sur son oreiller, sa voix est encore enrouée de sommeil lorsqu'elle la questionne.

\- _Est-ce que tu fais encore ce truc de monologue intérieur dans ta tête ? Tu sais que tu peux me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas._

Regina la regarde fixement avant de détourner son regard vers le mur de sa chambre et de renifler.

\- _Tu ronfles._ Déclare-t-elle en faignant l'indifférence, comme si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle était encore éveillée à 3h du matin.

- _D'accord._ Dit Emma en allongeant le mot. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû le mentionner avant de persuader Regina de la laisser dormir avec elle cette nuit. _J'achèterai des bandes sur ma pause-déjeuner._

\- _Tu sais que c'est parce que ton nez ne s'est jamais complètement remis après que Robin l'ait cassé ?_

C'est vrai, pense Emma. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais maintenant qu'elle y pense, elle est presque sûre de n'avoir jamais ronflé avant ce jour.

Connard jaloux.

- _Je vais voir pour le refaire casser._ Dit-elle entre deux bâillements, en retombant sur son oreiller. Vraiment, elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi tant que cela signifie qu'elle peut se rendormir. Ce n'est pas comme si Robin avait été le premier à lui casser le nez, et elle doute qu'il soit le dernier, mais si ça fait plaisir à Regina, elle va continuer de se le faire remettre en place à chaque fois s'il le faut.

Le front froncé, Regina se retourne et pose sa question.

\- _Ça ne va pas faire mal ?_

\- _Probablement._ Murmure Emma, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. _Tu travailles trop dur pour que je te garde éveillée toute la nuit. T'as besoin de sommeil._

Elle revient à ses côtés et se déplace jusqu'à ce que l'espace entre elles soit inexistant.

- _Je vais m'adapter._ Murmure-t-elle.

Elle ne veut pas qu'Emma souffre. Elle est grincheuse par le manque de sommeil, c'est tout.

\- _Ça ne devrait pas être nécessaire._ Marmonne Emma en sombrant lentement dans l'inconscience alors qu'elle passe un bras autour de sa taille. _Repos … midi._

C'est pourquoi elle est tombée amoureuse d'Emma. C'est pourquoi, malgré ses réserves, elle avait convenu que leur relation était à un point où Emma pouvait rester pour la nuit et ensuite prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elle et leur fils le lendemain matin.

Emma est attentionnée, réfléchie, altruiste …

- _Idiote …_

Elle complète ses pensées par ce mot soupiré, voulant que la brûlure dans ses yeux disparaisse alors qu'elle se rapproche de sa petite-amie.

Tellement, très idiote.

* * *

Oui je sais, celui-là est vachement court ... Ce n'est pas de ma faute mais je suis prête à en subir les conséquences!

À vos reviews!

Je vous dis à demain! Bisouuuus


End file.
